


Moonlight Love

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inell requested Hermione/Blaise, dancing in the moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Love

She was beautiful. He could never get enough of watching her. Dark hair speckled in starshine, her skin glowing in the moonlight. Her long limbs graceful and purposeful as she moved. How she smiled. The way she turned her head just so when someone called to her. Her laugh when she was caught up in strong arms and pulled to the floor to dance wrenched his heart.

Not his. Never his. Never would be. Nor would she forgive what he was about to do. He pulled the mask down over his dark face, then gestured to those behind him. It was time to start the attack.


End file.
